Fateful night
by blondieberry
Summary: Lucy had a unrequited love with Natsu, she wanted to confess but can't because Lisanna came back and that she takes too much attention from him thus he didn't notice her for 1 month already and Mira asks Cana to look at Lucy's future that who is the suitable guy for Lucy. *takes place after the grand magic games* StingxLucy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my very first fanfic. I just can't help myself to make one because the crack pairing Sticy is just sooo cute and if there's any error on my grammar I am so sorry.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own fairy tail**

Chapter-1 Meetings

Lucy had wanted to confess to Natsu after the Grand Magic games because of Mirajane's conclusion that Natsu actually likes her, but then things isn't what it seems before, it's already been 1 month after the grand magic games.

The dragon slayer friend started to not notice her not like before where he would always nag and now he is always with Lisanna like for example right now Lisanna is sitting on the dragon slayer's lap, it was just like someone had stabbed me, was it only me who like at him on the first place?

"Ne Lucy, are you fine?"Mira said

I drank a big gulp on my orange juice until it was empty and answered

"still not getting any better"

"you know what you need most right now?it's a boyfriend.!"she said happily

Oh there she goes, she always like to make these kind of things, well who knows maybe I really need one so I will forget him.

"I guess I need one"

"ohh yey…Cana we need your cards to look who is going to be Lucy's boyfriend on how they would meet hehhe""

"Lu-chan, I think this is a right decision to forget him"

"Pick three from those cards" Cana said

"hmmm" Cana added

"ne CanA what does it say?"Levy asked and Mira

"it means that if you ever found a blonde hair not a woman help him" that is only what Cana said but I got a feeling she didn't say the full thing to me nevertheless she just nodded.

"gonna go home" Lucy said

As Lucy slammed the door, Cana asked the both of them to sit and that she got something to say.

"I didn't say to Lucy the exact meeting for them and who is it, they will meet later as she went home."

Levy and Mirajane slammed the door and stalked Lucy as she went home holding a bottle of a beer that she bought from a convenience store. She almost slipped down because of the banana peel on the floor Levy almost going to catch her but Mira stopped her and then a blondie dragon slayer caught her.

"you gotta thank me, if I didn't caught you, you would be drowning in that water and calling for help" he pointed on the river while drinking on his bottle of beer, he held unto the stellar mage waist.

"W-what are you trying to do?"She asked

"treat me ice cream as a thank you when I saved you, how about it?"

"since I'm very much depressed today, I will treat you if I'm not I should have already attacked you"

"Then you would have been beaten by me"

They laughed together, they were kind of some drunkards walking, while Mira and Levy is spying them of course Sting didn't figure them out because he is having a good time with the stellar mage. They arrived to their destination; Lucy ordered strawberry with vanilla while Sting got a super high chocolate flavored of ice cream. After eating half of it both of them exchanged their ice creams because both of them wanted to try the opposite flavor. Nobody knows why would the stellar mage agree to that was it because the fact that if he drank some alcoholic beverage she would easily be drunk?

Sting doesn't know why he even bothered to let her treat him when it was just a simple catch he could easily forget it maybe he wants to stay beside the stellar mage? Or he had taken an interest to her, while thinking of that he realized that he was actually already eating the ice cream the stellar mage had eaten he just blushed but for the stellar mage? She suddenly stood up so did Sting and the stellar mage put the ice cream to his mouth but it was closed so it ended up to his face.

"What's that for? you dare to do that to me?" then he also put the ice cream unto her face they laughed again

Mirajane and Levy at the back still stalking them was laughing because of their friendship even though what happened between fairy tail and sabertooth was unforgivable but both of them thought for the sake of Lucy to get back to her normal self it will be fine.

"The two of them looks cute together? Don't you think Levy?"

"yup,yup..And Lu-chan seems happy together with him"

-Back to Lucy and Sting-

"ohh, Sting I'm truly sorry, you can take a bath at my house and so will I because you just put your ice cream on my face" she said angrily but apologetically.

"who is it because that I have to put my ice cream to you? That is a must for someone who had put an ice cream to my handsome face"

Jerk, Lucy said softly so he can't hear it but he actually can hear it because he is a dragon slayer.

"I heard what you had just said, blondie"

They went in to her apartment and the two who is stalking which is Mirajane and Levy are having malicious mind. As Sting and Lucy went in, Mirajane and Levy went to a nearby restaurant to have some lunch.

"he must also like her? Don't you think Levy?"

"maybe, but he is from Sabertooth Mira"

"Levy, you don't understand love, it doesn't matter if they are enemies just like Romeo and Juliet" the matchmaking woman is seriously super activated

-back to Sting and Lucy-

"Sting, I go first"

"Hmm, I think you are treating your guest not right"

Hurriedly she went to the bathroom without even bothering to get her clothes, well her towel is inside. While she was taking a bath she was thinking how did she and he become close it's just they are supposed to be enemies she thought maybe she was a bit drunk awhile ago that's why she did that but he isn't even any harm then she nodded and remember that she and Sting actually shared the same saliva on the ice cream.

-Mirajane and Levy-

"oh my god Cana, he asked where is she?and now is heading to her house?"Mirajane talked to the phone, then she hang up.

"Levy, we need to move and stopped Natsu from entering the lovey dovey of Sting Eucliffe with Lucy Heartfilia"

"Let's go Mira"


	2. Chapter 2:Boyfriend

**Hi guys, Thank you so much for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter**

**Chapter 2: Confession**

"Let's go Mira"

"Oh God, he didn't notice her for 1 month already and now he is going to barge on her room while she had a guy on her apartment"

-Sting and Lucy-

The stellar mage came out from the bathroom with towel wrapping her body, the water was dripping from her hair.

"Sting, just what are you doing? Reading my novel?"

"I really wished that Ul(protagonist of her novel) would end up with Ruka"

"But Ruka is Ul's enemy ya know, never mind that it's your turn to take a bath"

As he went into the bathroom, I immediately changed my clothes.

"Don't open the door; I'm changing my clothes Sting"

Then he opened the door of the bathroom, Lucy isn't yet done changing her clothes, she hasn't yet wore her upper cloth, she immediately put it on.

"Sting, didn't I say that I'm changing clothes and that you shouldn't open it?"

"Indeed you said that, nothing to look at don't worry anyway I think your friend is coming I can smell Natsu"

Lucy looks at him from head to toe.

"Why are you half naked?"she asked

"Because I'm going to take a bath?"

Sting saw the stellar mage eyes becoming teary like it wanted to cry so hard.

"Natsu" she murmured, her tears were already streaming down from her face,

"Don't tell me you like him" Sting said

She sat down on the floor beside her bed, and then hid her face with her hands. Sting had no experienced with crying girls so what he just did is pat her back** (-_-).**

"Lucy, he is here"

"Please Sting, can you open the door for me? I'm just going to wash my face"

"Why did you cry?"Sting asked

The stellar mage didn't answer him and just went to the bathroom._ She still looks cute even when she's crying. w-what am I thinking, that can't possibly happen I like her? No-no._

_*knock,knock*_

"Lucy, Lucy are you there, open the door could you? It's lock"

Sting opened the door. "what are you doing here, Sting? where is Lucy?"

"I'm her boyfriend" then he smirked. Lucy came out from the bathroom and saw that Natsu was already outside and Sting is talking to him.

-Mira and Levy-

They arrived at Lucy's apartment, they thought that Natsu hasn't yet arrived but then they heard the yelling of Natsu and then they rushed to go to where they are, to pull Natsu from the picture, he needs to be pulled because he is already with Lisanna even though it was not officially mentioned but to consider the circumstances they are dating and that in his heart Lucy is not there. They ran but Mira suddenly stopped so did Levy because she was at Mira's back then Mira pulled her on a nearby wall to hide and to watch what the two parties are going to do.

Lucy came out from the bathroom and then was immediately asked by a question.

'Luce, let me in, move this guy away, I need to ask you something"

"What is it Natsu? Ask it right now"

"Luce, do you like me? Cana has been saying that you like me and that you were crying alone because I am with Lisanna and that I didn't notice you for 1month, say it right now Luce, because Lisanna just confessed to me awhile ago, and I said that I am going to say the answer later, and also is this bastard your boyfriend?"

Mira and Levy thought that it's a perfect scene and watch carefully.

"Natsu, do you even like me?" Lucy asked. Silence passed by and he still didn't answer Lucy "guess not" Lucy added

"but Luce-"Natsu wanted to say something but Lucy cut him " Indeed he is my boyfriend as he had said awhile ago and that Natsu I never felt anything to you"her voice was becoming so hoarse thanks to Sting that he didn't open the light only the light of the moon can be seen even though it was like that Sting can feel that she is crying but Natsu didn't feel it that way.

"Last thing, are you fine if I date Lisanna?"

"I wish you both happiness Na-" she was almost unable to finish her sentence because she was crying so hard already then Sting said

"Natsu, there is your answer, now please could you go now?" Sting said not letting Lucy to finish her sentence.

"If you ever hurt Luce, I will surely kill you Sting Eucliffe, if you weren't Luce boyfriend I would have attacked you already" Natsu added before Sting closes the door. Natsu walked away confused because Lucy's voice sounds weird.

"But never mind that, it's still a good thing that I was able to solve what was bothering inside me. Good, I will be able to date Lisanna" Natsu said to himself, he hopped happily and then went to a nearby café because Lisanna is there.

-Mira and Levy-

"That damn Natsu, he broke Lucy's heart. Both of us knew that Lucy was crying, how come he doesn't know just how stupid is he, right Levy." Mira looks at Levy and saw that Levy was already crying.

"But Lucy has still Sting, so she will be fine Levy and you heard that they were boyfriend so Levy let's now go back to Fairy dorm" Mira said, they went home together because both of them is staying at Fairy dorm though the rent is more expensive.

-Sting and Lucy-

Sting went to where the stellar mage is and assists her to sit at the couch.

"Why did you do that, I know you like him even if he doesn't like you but both of you can try it out right?" She was still crying so hard as they sat at the couch, she suddenly pulled Sting for a hug and then she keeps on crying after about 5 minutes she pulled off and stopped crying.

"It's because I know that he likes her and that he will never be mine, even if we try it out the result will still be the same his heart had no place for me and by the way what do you mean by you as my boyfriend?"

"I was just lying to him so he could walk away easily and you know what I can be your false boyfriend because your friends heard everything and saw what happened"

"What do you mean by friends?"

"They are two and they witnessed everything that had happened."

"uhh, I'm going to sleep, I'm sleepy already"

"I'm going already, bye blondie"

"Wait Sting, can't you stay here for the night? I think Natsu is going to haunt my night today so please could you?"

"huh, blondie needs my help"

**How is it? please review guys..was the flow too fast?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people,I was having a hard thinking of a way to slow it down but I think I kind of failed :)..please read and review, Reviews would be vvveeerrryyyy muuuccchhh appreciated. I don't know if this chapter is fine please review.:)**

**Chapter 3: **

The stellar mage woke up, her head hurting. She reached out for her clock half awake and then it fell.

"oh God, just what the heck is happening to me" she thought then stood up, picked her alarm clock and put it back to the table then she saw a paper that attracts her attention.

_Blondie, you really are interesting btw I had fun, I am going to_

_Crash your place tonight, I never know you would do that but I know_

_You weren't serious, I must just be a replacement anyway._

_-Sting_

"Weird, why would I be friends to an enemy and would actually invite him to my house?" the stellar mage thought. She went to the bathroom to take a bath still in thought about everything and it seems she had forgotten something important, something that happened that night but she gave up remembering. She looks at the mirror reflecting herself, her lips has bruises and her eyes are so puffy red. After she took a bath, she went to the guild and was immediately interrupted by Mira as the stellar mage went in.

"Lucy, how was Sting? What did he do?" she whispered at me

"Let's find a place first" the stellar mage answered

The stellar mage insisted that they should sit at the bar quietly because the matchmaking queen wanted that they shouldn't talked about it quietly and that they should share it to everyone, then the stellar mage threatened her that she wouldn't say anything if she wanted to share it to everyone, the matchmaking queen just nodded and followed her decision.

"how was it?" the matchmaking asked, her face showing that she is excited

"Mira, could you please say to me everything you know about him and me? Ever since the time I woke up my head feels so painful, I think I drank last night though my mind doesn't have any memories about it" After she had finished her answer the smile on Mira's face faltered and changed into her normal face, smiling but not extreme as awhile ago.

"Are you certain that you don't remember anything, on the first place if you forgot what happened last night then why you were able to remember him?"Mira asked, "wait a moment" she added, she changed her position from sitting beside me to entering the bar and gave the stellar mage a glass of cold orange juice.

"Oh right, he left a note this morning" I put my hands on my pocket and got the note that the white dragon slayer left behind. "here it is" she added, and gave it to Mira. She read it and suddenly tapped her shoulders "good job, Lucy" flustered her face is.

"Mira, tell me already" the stellar mage insisted

"I guess, I should tell it to you, you dated him for a few months and broke up because you said you realized your feelings to Natsu and that the you actually do not love him (Sting), but these few days you said to me that you and him met at Magnolia and one day I and Levy saw the both of you walking on the streets together and also went in to your apartment together."

"Mira, is that the truth? But it seems I don't remember dating Sting."

"It's because whenever you drank alcohol, you would always forget some things and that is the situation right now"

The stellar mage was thinking very deeply, trying to remember things that had happened that night, and the door suddenly opened with a screaming voice, the stellar was a bit frightened.

"Where's Lisanna?"he screamed

Her heart ache as she had heard the name Lisanna coming out from Natsu's mouth, his eyes looking everywhere for Lisanna the suddenly stopped at the appearance of the stellar mage and walked up to her.

"Thank you for your support yesterday and it was actually a success, things got perfectly between us, If that guy hurt you just tell me I'll kill him." He smiled as he finished his sentence. "did you saw Lisanna?"he added

"Nope" Mira answered instead of Lucy knowing that her friend must have felt a pain on her heart from his words added to that she also kind of lost her memory, then he looked at everybody, everybody answered no so he just went out again.

"Mira, I'm going out for a walk" her eyes were hiding beneath her hair, as Lucy walked out of the guild Levy walked to Mira and asked.

"What happened between the two of them?"she asked "between Sting and her" she added

"She forgot everything that had happened last night and also some memories of her past, in short her memories are kind of lost"

"What happened?" Levy asked

"Do you remember why she never drank alcohol whenever we asked her? It's because whenever she drank she will forget things like what is happening right now, and you know what she asked me awhile ago?"

"what is it?"Levy asked curiously

The matchmaking queen started to laugh before answering and finally said "I said to her that few months ago they were dating but they broke up because she realized her feeling for Natsu"

"Mira, you should have said the truth, taking advantage of a person who lost some of memories"

"Levy, just chill,things will become interesting between she and the white dragon slayer and what I was thinking is that maybe he takes a liking for her" then she took out the paper the stellar mage gave her "just look at that" she added

"Good for them things turning great, just look at my situation with Gajeel just so disappointing I never got the courage to tell him that I like him anyways I wonder what happened"

"I think you should confess Levy because if he found a girl then that's very bad, did you saw Lucy's lips awhile ago, it seems it has a wound"

"Don't tell me?!things really turning so fast for them" Levy squealed as she was imagining things to what they are doing that evening.

Gray stood at upstairs, he heard everything the two of them are talking about then his eyes hide beneath his hair, suddenly going away, away from a place where he can hear those two talking.

-At Sabertooth-

The shadow dragon slayer sat at the sofa with a book on his hand, The door creaked, the white dragon slayer entered, the shadow dragon slayer felt that something is weird because Sting never slept any other bed other than his bed because he said other bed feels weird whenever he lay down, He realized the smell on his body a strawberry smell as the white dragon slayer is taking his shoes off "is it a girl" he asked

"I guess so" the white dragon slayer answered

"you must have liked her so much because you didn't come home yesterday"

The white dragon slayer didn't answer his question and just headed to his room saying that he is tired and is going to his room.

**How was it?I think there is some kind of error on my sentence, sorry for that it's because I did this chapter very late(evening). please review:), any suggestions just PM me or just review.**


End file.
